


Blonde Jokes

by Izout



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izout/pseuds/Izout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Teddy spend the day making blonde jokes, only to be hit with a revelation at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde Jokes

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

A/N: Just something done for fun. I hope I don't offend anyone.

* * *

It started out just like any other day inside the treehouse: Chris and Teddy were playing cards, Gordie was reading one of his Detective comics, and Vern was snacking on some PEZ. It was during this any other day that Chris asked the question that started it all.

"Hey," Chris called out as he was pulling a card from the deck and rolled the cigarette in his mouth, "Why did the blonde get fired from the M and M factory? She was throwing away all the 'W's!" Chris then snickered, while Teddy let out his classic laugh.

"Good one Chambers, wait, I got one. Two blondes fell down a hole. One said, 'It's dark in here isn't it?' The other replied, 'I don't know; I can't see.' Eee eee!"

Gordie looked up from the page he was reading and looked at Teddy and Chris with one eyebrow raised. Vern just stared at them with a look of confusion on his face.

"Okay okay okay, here's one, why did the blonde have sex with a Mexican?" Chris asked, barely containing his laughter. "Her teacher told her, she had to do an Essay!" Chris let out another laugh and Teddy joined him.

"You guys think these jokes are funny?" Gordie asked them.

"Yeah, lighten up Gordo." Chris answered him.

"Yeah Gordie." Teddy chimed in.

"But—" But Gordie got cut off as they started doing blonde jokes again.

"Three blondes walk into a building. You'd think one of them would've seen it... Eee-eee-eee!"

"I can top that," Chris said, "A blonde goes to the doctor's and find out she is pregnant with twins. She starts crying and the doctor asks her what's wrong. She replies, 'I know who the dad is for one of them but I don't know who the dad is for the other one!'"

"Guys?" Vern called out.

"I'm not finish, I'm not finish," Teddy said breathing between laughs, "Why did the blonde tip toe near the medicine cabinet? Because she didn't want to wake the sleeping pills!"

"Guys?" Gordie called out this time.

"Eee-eee-eee! A robber comes into the store and steals a TV. A blonde runs after him and says, 'Wait, you forgot the remote!'"

"You two can't be serious?" Gordie asked them in disbelief.

"How many blondes does it take to screw in a light bulb? Too many to count! Hahahahahaha!" Chris chuckled. Gordie just rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Gordie, get a sense of humor, why don't you?" Teddy said sarcastically.

"You guys really think these jokes are funny?" Gordie asked them again.

"Of course, blondes are so stupid!" Chris answered before breaking out laughing again.

"Chris, Teddy, you two do know…" Gordie trailed off.

"Know what?" Teddy asked him barely able to keep a straight face.

"You two do know you BOTH are blonds, do you?" Gordie told them. At first, the words didn't mean anything to them, but once they let their brains process them, they both slowly turned to look at each other and dropped their jaws; Chris' cigarette falling out of his mouth in the process.

"Huh?" Vern spoke up. "I always thought Chris was more of a light brown."

**The End.**


End file.
